


Laser Tag Tactic

by spoonie_prime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Bucky is distracting, Crack, Domestic Avengers, M/M, MJ is on board, Peter gets ideas, Smut, Steve can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonie_prime/pseuds/spoonie_prime
Summary: Based on prompt: The Avengers go laser tagging. Bucky grabs Steve and pulls him into a corner to kiss him then shoots him and walks away....But it needed more smut. So I fixed it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Laser Tag Tactic

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my darling beta oranges06 for a prompt and a pairing and she sent me this:  
> The Avengers go laser tagging. Bucky grabs Steve and pulls him into a corner to kiss him and then shoots him and walks away.  
> ...But it felt a little tame so I added smut. Because that's absolutely who I am. She told me it was worth posting so here it is! (I have no idea how to tag so lemme know if I should add any)  
> Your kudos & comments = My love forever 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Bucky was distracting. And the asshole knew it. And knew how to use it. It was driving Steve _nuts_.

He can love Bucky here in the 21st century. Steve can be gay and it isn’t a big deal. He didn’t have that before the ice. He bottled all of his feelings up inside and pined over his best friend for most of his life. But now he can love him. And have sex with him. Lots of sex. So much sex. Honestly that part never really gets old. So Bucky uses it to his advantage _all the time_.

It started months ago. Bucky realized that getting Steve worked up and agreeable gave him a free ticket to just about anything, especially if Steve got an orgasm out of it. He used the ‘hot and bothered Steve’ card all the time. He asked for things while kissing Steve until he couldn’t think straight, getting him to agree to tasks while he was in the throes of a passionate moment. Bucky was really fucking good at it. And Steve couldn’t really bring himself to be too upset. Especially after his trade off for not cleaning the communal kitchen last week...

“Laser tag.” a voice said above Steve.

“Huh?” he asked, looking over his shoulder. There was no one there. 

“Tony built a laser tag course and he wants the team to play soon.” Clint said from one of the vents.

“When?” Steve asked the ceiling, not bothering to figure out which vent his voice was echoing from. 

“Tomorrow, in theory. Or tonight, we’ll see how long he can be patient.”

“So tonight.” Steve corrected.

“Most likely.” Clint answered with a derisive snort.

“Sweet, thanks for the heads up.” Steve replied, looking back down at his book.

“No problem. Later.” Clint's voice said, then Steve heard very slight sounds of movement as he moved through the vents. After a minute or two Clint was gone.

“What did he want?” Bucky’s voice said from behind Steve.

Steve looked over his shoulder and his mouth immediately went dry. Bucky had just got out of the shower and his towel was hanging quite low on his hips. Rivlets of water were dripping down his chest and into the v of his hips. Steve made some sort of noise that probably resembled ‘nnngh’.

Bucky smirked at the look on his face. “What was that Stevie?” 

“Clint said… Tony made…” Steve tried. He cleared his throat and looked forward. “Laser tag. Tonight. Whatever that is.”

Bucky hummed. “Sounds like fun. I've wanted to try laser tag for a while.”

“I don't even know what it is.” Steve admitted. 

“We shoot each other with lights. Vests with digital sensors on our chest record when we are out.”

Steve sighed. “Sounds like Tony.”

“Classic Tony.” Bucky said as he padded around the couch where Steve was sitting and sunk down next to him. His towel slid off his thigh a bit.

Steve licked his lips.

“You know for so-called Mr Pure and Honorable you sure are a horny motherfucker.” Bucky said with a sly look.

Steve glared at him. “It isn’t my fault you’re delicious. Or look like sex personified in a towel. You are literally dripping wet, are you trying to torture me? Why do you do it?” he asked with a huff.

Bucky leaned in and whispered in his ear “Because I love seeing you get hot and bothered. It turns me on to no end. Seeing your face flush like that, your eyes glaze over and those lips open… just like that.” 

Steve became aware of two things quite quickly. One, he was panting loudly and two, he was hard. Rock hard.

Bucky chuckled into his neck, placing kisses along his jaw. He continued as Steve moaned his name and sunk lower on the couch, kissing any skin he could reach.

Bucky smiled against his neck and his hands went to Steve's crotch. Steve whined as Bucky stroked his erection through his jeans. 

Steve grabbed his chin and pulled him into a heated kiss. His hands tangled in Bucky’s long hair, Bucky’s nails scraped Steve's scalp. He had no idea how long they were kissing but eventually Bucky groaned and moved his kisses down his neck again, hands back in Steve’s lap, pulling out Steve’s erection.

“God look at you. I knew I didn’t put up with your smartass shit when we were kids for nothing.” Bucky panted, his head on Steve's shoulder, looking down at the erection in his hand.

Steve huffed a laugh. Bucky twisted his wrist in just the right way, his thumb skimming across the head and Steve keened. He thrust his hips up, pushing himself further into Bucky’s grip.

“Shit, Bucky.” Steve moaned. 

Bucky made a noise in his throat and got off the couch, down to his knees in between Steve’s legs. Just looking down at him made Steve breathless.

Bucky gave him a trademark smirk and proceeded to swallow Steve down. 

Again Steve wasn’t complaining.

“‘M close.” he huffed after a very short amount of time.

Bucky hummed and Steve was moments away from coming in Bucky’s mouth when Jarvis’ voice interrupted.

“Apologies for the interruption gentlemen but I’m afraid Sir is demanding your presence in the gym. He says,” an audio clip of Tony’s voice played, “Get down here now, this course is awesome. If I do say so myself. Which I do. It can’t wait til tonight. 5 minutes losers.”

Bucky was full on laughing into Steve’s hip by the time the audio clip was done, who was glaring at the ceiling. “Seriously?!” he rasped. 

“Gotta wait til later I guess.” Bucky said with a wink, getting to his feet. 

“What? C’mon I was so close.” Steve said, panic edging into his voice. 

“I gotta get dressed don’t I? Last time I walked around shirtless you were horribly jealous of the looks I got.” Steve started to protest but Bucky continued before he could. “You literally broke our reinforced bed frame because you fucked me so hard afterwards.” Bucky said, accentuating the statement with a raised eyebrow.

“You did that on purpose though, deserved it.” Steve said with a huff. He reached with his hand to finish himself off.

“Oh no, leave that for me. I’ll get it later.” Bucky said with a saucy wink and strolled into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Steve collapsed back onto the couch and groaned. Bucky would be the death of him. There was no way he was playing laser tag with a hard on.

“Sir would like to tell you that there is 3 minutes left” came Jarvis’ voice. He sounded almost apologetic.

Steve scowled. With a huff he got to his feet, admittedly a little shakily, and dragged himself to the bathroom. Splashed water on his face, fixed his hair to some degree and generally cooled off as much as he could.

They took the elevator to the gym and arrived with Steve glaring at the side of Bucky's head, his arms crossed.

“Lover’s spat?” Tony teased when he saw them.

“Nothing to be concerned about.” Bucky said smoothly, winking at Steve who gave another indignant huff.

“Alright I was thinking of former assassins against traditional heroes. So Nat, Clint and Bucky on one team and Steve, Peter and I on the other.” 

“Whatever, fine.'' Steve huffed. It might be nice to shoot at Bucky a bit, even if there were no actual bullets involved. Steve briefly wondered if he was being a drama queen. Probably.

Tony explained the rules which were fairly straightforward. Maze/obstacle course, vests just like Bucky said. Apparently they each had three lives. Stay down for 10 seconds after you are shot. “There is a timer on your vest, so no cheating. Your gun won’t work for those ten seconds.” Steve could live with that. 

“The lights will go out, because lasers, obviously. And hey Jarvis, can you play some music so we can’t hear each other as well. Makes it more fun.” Tony said as an afterthought.

Soon they were all kitted up and Steve had his head on straight again. They made a plan, Peter would stick to the higher points and knock off the others as much as possible from above, Steve would go into the tunnel maze and get whoever he could, Tony would stay with him. 

There was a count down from Jarvis, and the game began. The lights went out at the two count and the room was dark, though not too bad for Steve because of the serum. Their plan was working relatively well. Steve got hit once from above, it seemed Clint also had the ‘stay high’ approach. He kept low and tried to keep an eye above him after that.

Everything moved quickly after that and suddenly Tony swore from behind him. “Shit that’s my last life. I’m out, who the fuck got me?” he said to Steve.

“Don’t know. Go to the side, I’ll see if I can find out.” Steve said in an undertone. He had one life left now, had to be extra careful. Once Tony blundered his way to the side, Steve let his senses heighten a bit. It was difficult with the music but he could hear someone getting closer. He crouched as quietly as he could. It was coming from around the barricade he was behind. He got himself ready, jumped up and shot at the attacker. Bucky looked furious about being hit. Steve smirked at him. “How has no one gotten you yet? You’re so loud.” He then ran further into the maze, Bucky glaring at his back. He stopped again, and he could hear Bucky coming up behind him again. He stuck his foot out and Bucky tripped, dropping his gun with a loud swear. Steve shot him while he was on the floor at his feet.

Bucky glared at him from floor but then his eyes sparkled with mischief. Steve didn’t like that look at all. Well, normally he did, but not under these circumstances. It made him pause.

“You’ve got ten seconds to run Stevie.” He said in a low tone. Far too low to be outside the bedroom.

“You don’t know where your gun is.” Steve pointed out, a little breathless from the run and the sound of Bucky's voice. 

“You wanna risk that?” Bucky said, tilting his head to the side. 

“Maybe.” Steve said, still not quite thinking straight. Fuck Bucky’s eyes were set to ‘bedroom: seduce” and Steve was hypnotized. 

“Lucky me.” Bucky said and was up on his knees before Steve knew what was happening. Suddenly Bucky’s hands were everywhere and his nose was pushing into Steve's crotch.

“Buck” he groaned.

Bucky hummed in reply and made quick work of pulling out Steve's cock and continuing where he left off less than an hour ago. His mouth made a few slurping noises as he worked and Steve bit his hand to try and stifle his moans. Thank god for the music.

Steve almost choked on his own spit when Bucky took him deep enough for his nose to touch Steve's stomach. Steve held onto the barricade behind him for dear life. Fuck Bucky was good at that. 

He looked down again to see the brunette looking up at him through his eyelashes with his pink lips wrapped around his cock. Steve threw his head back and didn’t have the willpower to stop the pleased moan and curse from escaping.

Probably due to the unusual circumstances and being so close previously, Steve came hard and looked down at Bucky just in time to see his glistening cock slip from his mouth. Bucky licked up the last of his cum and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He smirked.

“Amateur.” Bucky said and raised his other hand, shooting Steve in the chest with the gun he had grabbed while sucking Steve off. 

Jarvis’s voice came from above. “Team: Former Assassins has won.”

“Fuck. you.” Steve said, still embarrassingly breathless.

“Later Stevie, later.” Bucky said with a wink, tucking him back into his pants as the lights came up and ran off in the direction of his team.

“Steve, what the fuck happened? I thought you had that under control. Don’t you have like heightened senses, super hearing or something?” Tony demanded when he got to the sidelines.

“He isn’t the only one.” Peter muttered, looking at Cap and then promptly looking at the floor.

“Oh shit Peter, I didn’t think-”

“Nope, you’re good. It’s fine. I’m just, I gotta go though, sorry Mr. Stark, just remembered I’ve got some thinking to do, homework! Homework to do and I need to do it like, right now.” Peter said in a rush and all but ran to the elevator.

“Pete we were gonna play best of three!” Tony called after him but he was already gone. “What the fuck was that about?” Tony grouched. “We don’t have enough players for another even game.” he pouted.

“No idea.” Steve said, sure that his face was on fire. He met Bucky's eyes as he walked up with Nat and Clint and glared. Bucky smiled back.

“You, me. Words, NOW.” Steve said to Bucky and practically marched him to the elevator. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nat smirking. So she knew too. Fantastic.

When they got into the elevator Bucky looked at him out of the corner of his eye and burst out laughing. “C’mon you're not actually mad. That was hot and you know it.” Bucky said smugly.

“Maybe it might have been until I realized Peter _heard it_.” Steve said as they stepped out of the elevator. “I won’t be able to look him in the eye ever again.” Steve said forlornly, sinking onto the couch.

Bucky did falter at that for a moment. “The kid heard?” He asked with a slight frown.

“Yes, and he was clearly very uncomfortable about that!” Steve said in a harsh tone.

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he shrugged. “Well, he knew we're doing it, it’s not like you’re in any way subtle, so now he has proof. Big deal.” 

“Big deal? _Big deal_?” Steve tried not to shriek. “He’s a kid!”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “As he frequently points out to all of us he is now several months over 18. Even he can do that legally now. Although judging by his relationship with MJ I think it’s been happening for a while, don’t you?” Bucky replied, sitting on the couch and looking over at Steve as if he was asking about the weather.

“I’m not going to speculate on MJ and Peter’s- Oh for christ's sake!” Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up and getting off the couch. “And you are the furthest thing from subtle so don't try to pin that on me!.” Steve called over his shoulder as he left the room. He could hear Bucky’s laughter even after he shut the bedroom door.

When Steve came into the common area the next day Peter was there, textbooks spread open in front of him. 

“Listen Pete, I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Steve said as he filled his coffee cup. “It was inappropriate and it won’t happen again, I promise.”

Peter looked up at him, and actually smiled a bit. “It’s okay Cap.” Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname but let him continue without comment.

“I mean, I knew that was happening behind closed doors. Doesn’t really surprise me you guys get off on high adrenaline situations, once I thought about it. I mean, MJ and I ended up getting into some less vanilla shit recently, we actually-”

“Okay, glad you’re not uncomfortable. Like I said it won’t happen again. I need to go now, so sorry.” Steve said as he hightailed it out of there, his face the shade of a tomato.

He didn’t see Nat stepping into the kitchen after him and sitting by Peter. “Well done little spider.”

Peter smirked at her. “Thanks for the tip. You're right, flustered Cap is really funny.” 

“Anytime.” She said, calmly getting herself something to drink. “And if you need any ‘less vanilla shit’ to try out with MJ let me know.” She said with a smile. 

Peter smirked but shook his head and went back to his homework. Once Nat left he picked up his phone.

 **Peter** : Are we boring?? Should we try being less vanilla? I mean I'm def not bored but I was thinking we could try some new things.

 **MJ** : You know I’m always game, what did you have in mind?

 **Peter** : Well Mr Stark has this new laser tag course. I was thinking we could play with Ned and Harley. And get distracted partway through.

 **MJ** : Sure I’m in. But is the risk of getting caught by those two losers what you mean by less vanilla? Jeez Parker, I thought you could be more creative than that.

 **Peter** : Okay well that’s just the start ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay how did I do?? This is actually the first work I have EVER posted, anywhere, so you earn my undying love and mega brownie points if you leave a kudos/comment!


End file.
